Estudios de desarrollo software en Nintendo
Estudios de desarrollo de software En Nintendo Esta es una lista con todas las desarrolladoras que tienen relación con Nintendo, ya sean propias o terceras. Nintendo es una de juego más grande del mundo en desarrollo las empresas de vídeo, habiendo creado múltiples franquicias de éxito. Debido a su historia ilustre, el desarrollador utiliza un sistema metódico de desarrollo de software y hardware que se debe principalmente centralizada dentro de sus oficinas en Tokio y Kioto, en cooperación con Redmond y Seattle. La compañía también es propietaria de varias filiales y afiliadas en todo el mundo fondos de los asociados que contribuyen tecnología y software para la marca Nintendo. Estudios de Primera Parte *EAD Comprehensive Group – Steel Diver, Star Fox 64 3D, Super Mario 64 DS. *EAD Group 1 – Mario Kart series, Nintendogs, Luigi's Mansion, *EAD Group 2 – Animal Crossing series, PilotWings Resort, Wii Sports Resort. *EAD Group 3 – The Legend of Zelda (Séries) *EAD Group 4 – Pikmin series, Big Brain Academy, New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros Wii. *EAD Group 5 – Wii Fit, Wii Fit Plus *''EAD Group 6 - Futuro Nintendo de Nuevo en el Desarrollo.'' *''Nintendo Production Studio - Futuro Nintendo de Nuevo en el Desarrollo.'' *EAD Tokyo – Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy *EAD America - Futuro Nintendo de Nuevo en el Desarrollo. *Nintendo Research & Development 1 - ''Kid Icarus'' *Nintendo SPD – WarioWare series, Friend Collection, Metroid: Other M with Team Ninja y Fossil Fighters (Nintendo en Primera Aparición del Juego) *Nintendo NSD – Personal Trainer: Walking, *Nintendo BTD - Siguiente Tiempo tú es Trabajo y Futuro Nintendo de Nuevo en el Desarrollo. *Nintendo SDD – Brain Age, Brain Age 2, Brain Age Express, Jam with the Band *Nintendo NST - ''Metroid Prime Hunters'', Mario vs Donkey Kong, 1080° Avalanche, Crosswords DS *Nintendo NTD - En Año Rumor Confirmado!! En América Sucesor de Nuevo en el Desarrollo. *Retro Studios – ''Metroid Prime'' series, ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' *Monolith Soft - Baten Kaitos Origins,Monado: Beginning of the World para Primero Publicado Por Nintendo Fecha en América. En Año 2011 y 2012 Sucesor América en Xenoblade Fecha - Abril 6 2012. *Millennium Studio - Nintendo América desarrollador de basados en Primera aparición el Desarrollo. *Brownie Brown – A Kappa's Trail, Magical Starsign series *Intelligent Systems – Fire Emblem (Seriés), ''Advance Wars'' (seriés) *Sora Ltd. Regresando a Desarrollar en First-Party - ''Kid Icarus Uprising'' en Kid Icarus (Seriés) y Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Nintendo Team - Futuro Nintendo de Nuevo en el Desarrollo. *Nd Cube – F-Zero: Maximum Velocity, Wii Party *HAL Laboratory – Super Smash Bros. (Seriés), Kirby series, Picross 3D *Red Entertainment - Nintendo en el Desarrollo Juegos: Fossil Fighters (Seriés) Estudios de Segunda Parte Desde 1980, Nintendo ha creado un amplio grupo de socios de segunda parte, a través de acuerdos de publicación o la colaboración. *Level-5 - Professor Layton séries *AlphaDream – Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Ambrella – Pokemon Dash, Pokemon Rumble *Creatures Inc. – EarthBound (Mother) series *Camelot Software Planning – Golden Sun (Seriés) - Buena Juegos de Nintendo. *Game Freak - Pokémon (Séries) '' *Genius Sonority – ''Pokemon Colosseum, Pokemon Battle Revolution *Good-Feel – Kirby's Epic Yarn with HAL Laboratory, *Monster Games – Excitebike séries *Next Level Games - ''Super Mario Strikers'', ''Mario Strikers Charged'', Punch Out!! séries *Irrational Games - Futuro Nintendo de Nuevo en el Desarrollo. *Noise – Custom Robo séries *Paon – Glory of Heracles séries, Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, DK: King of Swing *Skip Ltd. – Chibi-Robo! séries, Art Style séries *n-Space - ''Geist'' *60Bits Studios Ltd. - Futuro Nintendo de Nuevo en el Desarrollo. *Right Field Productions - Futuro Nintendo de Nuevo en el Desarrollo. *Arika - Endless Ocean, Endless Ocean 2: Adventures of the Deep *Treasure - Sin & Punishment (Séries) *Kuju Entertainment – ''Battalion Wars'' (Séries) El ex afiliados *Silicon Knights – ''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem'' :contrato de edición con Nintendo terminó en 2004. *Factor 5 :Próxima Años del Iniciar. *Left Field Productions – Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside series :Compró juego de Nintendo en la empresa en 2002. *Marigul Management *Project Sora - ''Kid Icarus Uprising'' y Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cerrado en 2012. 25 de junio 2011 en Fracasado Juegos Sin duda, en la última semana usted ha oído hablar de la Operación lluvia, la petición en línea dirigida a mostrar Nintendo of America que la audiencia de jugadores americanos es realmente interesados en los tres Wii Crónicas JRPG exclusivo de Xenoblade, The Last Story y la Torre de Pandora. Las precipitaciones en la Operación retrospectiva no afecta a los europeos como yo, ya que ambos Xenoblade Chronicles y The Last Story ya han sido confirmados para el lanzamiento aquí (Xenoblade el 2 de septiembre y The Last Story en algún momento a principios de 2012), pero yo he sido el siguiente las actividades de la Operación lluvia muy de cerca. Mal Reggie Tres desarrollo softwares - Monolith Soft,Mistwalker y Ganbarion